


Marvins Room

by 13cupsofcoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Drunk Dialing, Drunk John, Drunkenness, I got bored, John's just real lonely, M/M, Oops, Plotless, RIP, Self-Indulgent, Short, also yep it's inspired by a Drake song, barely-there plot, not worth your time, this entire thing is one phone call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13cupsofcoffee/pseuds/13cupsofcoffee
Summary: "Are you drunk right now?" John didn't reply, so Alex kept talking. "Look, you shouldn't be calling me this late.""Well you picked up, didn't you? He's not around."-or the tiny thing I wrote because I had Marvins Room stuck in my head





	Marvins Room

   John was alone. At least, he felt that way. Gilbert and Hercules were laughing about some joke that John hadn't heard because he zoned out a while ago, and he'd barely spoken to either of them all night. He knew without checking the time that he'd been there too long, and he was well beyond buzzed. He pulled out his phone, ready to call another one of his friends and just get a ride home, but as soon as he opened his contacts he found his thumb hovering over Alex's name. He remembered seeing Maria and Eliza earlier sipping rosé at the bar, and Eliza's sisters were there with them, but Alex was nowhere in sight. _Guess he doesn't have time for this anymore._

   Of course, the smart thing to do would have been to keep scrolling, call _anyone else_ , and just go home. John hadn't spoken to Alex in months, and last John heard he was doing just fine, him and his new boyfriend had moved in together. And here John was, drunk off his ass and about to call him for the fourth time that week just for it to go straight to voicemail. Or, not.

   "Hello?" Alex's voice sounded muffled, and a bit annoyed.

   John hadn't been expecting him to pick up, not even a little, so he panicked a little and said the first thing that came to mind. "Can you drive?"

   Alex paused a few moments, before answering John's question with another. "Are you drunk right now?" John didn't reply, so Alex kept talking. "Look, you shouldn't be calling me this late."

   "Well you picked up, didn't you? He's not around." John shot back, but then he heard a shuffle on the other line and realized that Alex was hanging up. "Fuck, I'm sorry. You should come out here, though. All your friends are here, and it's too quiet without you."

   Alex laughed at that. "I think we have different definitions of quiet then, because I can barely hear you." And John laughed too, but then Alex didn't say anything and the conversation fell.

   "So, you're not gonna come?" Alex sighed into the phone and John put his head in his hand because he knew what he was going to say.

   "I don't think so, I'm really-"

   "Busy?" John cut him off. "Come on, what're you doing that's so important?"

   Alex sighed again, like he was exhausted just talking to John. "Nothing, it's just-if I'm not here in the morning, he-"

   "Fuck him." John interrupted again. And as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he'd gone too far. He knew he was lucky, lucky that Alex even picked up, lucky he stayed on, and he'd be lucky if Alex didn't hang up right now. But Alex didn't hang up, just silently waited for John to fix his mistake, so John spoke again, softer this time. "I'm just saing, you could do better. You heard that lately?"

   "I don't know what you're trying to say, John. And I'm not going to come out there to get drunk too, but if you need a ride... just say the word."

   "Yeah, that'd be nice," John nodded even though Alex couldn't see him. "Just a ride."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any typos or grammatical errors, please tell me. I don't have anyone to look over/edit my writing.


End file.
